It is well known that exposing the ink of a tattoo to sunlight causes the ink to fade and appear cracked and distorted. For this reason, tattooed skin is often protected with sunscreen lotion. Typically, the sunscreen lotion is applied by hand which results in the deposition of the sunscreen lotion not only to the tattooed skin but also to the non-tattooed skin immediately surrounding the tattooed skin. The result is the formation of a halo around the tattooed skin where the skin around the ink looks lighter than the skin that surrounds the non-tattooed skin immediately surrounding the tattooed skin. This can occur when sunscreen lotion is applied to the tattooed skin and surrounding non-tattooed skin but not to the rest of the user's body. It can also occur if the user applies a sunscreen lotion to the tattooed skin and surrounding non-tattooed skin having a sun protection factor (“SPF”) that is greater than the SPF of a sunscreen lotion that is applied to the rest of the user's body.